image recognition processes often include the following steps. First, a user may submit image information related to a target object to be recognized. Second, the user may manually identify the category of the target object. Finally, in the selected object category, based on the image information, the system may then generate a recognition result. Current image recognition technologies often require manual interventions and complicated user operations. Such shortcomings may impair the efficiency and the intelligence level of the image recognition system.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.